under the rain
by penlesswriter
Summary: A decade of marriage, finally come to an end.


I MISS YOU  
BY:mGm

Men are the worst creature ever made when they sleep, snoring so bad and moving like they own every space in the futon, Toki thought. Moving to the sides to keep herself safe from the war between the warriors on the bed, her gaze shifted from them to the moon; it was the very same moon that witnessed her hopes and failures in winning over the heart of the man who captured her fragile heart. A moan redeemed her consciousness as she returned her gaze to the two warriors battling on the bed, in deep slumber; the first one's her son and the other, of course, her husband.

Two days passed but her eyes remained restless from shedding tears over her decision of leaving her family. She hated him and could no longer take his cruelty and cold-heartedness. In vain she waited for his return and when that moment arrived, he provocatively announced their separation. A decade of marriage turned into an inevitable divorce. Again, tears began to spring continuously on her eyes.  
"I've waited for your return and now that you have resigned from being a spy agent and became the chief officer of our town, now that you won't be miles away, it was only now that you've decided to get divorced? What a shame."  
She continued sobbing, sitting still in that secluded forest, far beyond the town where she enjoyed the comforts of a head clan's wife. A survivor of a clan massacre, his family adopted and treated her as if their own. Captured with her bloodline, his parents arranged a wedding for them which he never opposed. The idea of marrying him was not a big deal for her, though many people were afraid of him because of his multitude records of murders for she knew he possessed a heart far beyond what the people thought he was. The memory remained vivid to her mind when he saved her from falling on a cliff due to miscalculations and when he drove away drunkards who were insanely drooling over her. Then on, she began to look up to him like a hero solely not because of his strength and ability as a skilled swordsman, but as well as he looked so captivatingly good when his eyes turned into lines whenever he smiled (like his -.-). His beauty was not the type which could make one take a second look, instead it provoked one to never look away in the first place. He was lovable on his own ways, and head over heels as she was, she hoped so high.  
Droplets of water interrupted her reminiscence. The weather was indeed unpredictable, surprisingly resembled to him. He leaves and returns with no exact date, and what astonished her more was when he brought a child whom he encountered and decided to adopt during his fight with Sishio on Kyoto. The thought of having a child exhilarated her thinking they were now a complete family. But now… Now he decided to end everything between them for he thought he was now totally in debt of her and that she'd already fulfilled the task of a mistress. He's unlocking the chains and freeing her but for he's a capital JERK.  
Fury enveloped her heart that she hadn't noticed that amidst the heavy rain, her kimono didn't get wet. She looked up and saw Saito holding an umbrella in front of her when she noticed such thought. There was a concerned look in his eyes and- tears? Huh, this ruthless bastard would never shed tears.  
"You'll catch cold here if you won't go home," his domineering voice said.  
"I don't have a place called home," she softly replied, trying so hard to resist the temptation of throwing herself to him. Though, it was honestly cold.  
"Come on, let's go home. Eije's waiting for us. We've been looking for you all this time."  
"We?" she said sarcastically.  
"Yes, we," he smiled. He moved closer, so close that his sweet scent that she got addicted to. Reaching for her hand, he pulled her over and handed the umbrella to her, which she surprisingly received. Her eyes widen when his strong arms lifted her and began to walk her home. Eyebrows almost forming a straight line, she waited for his explanation.  
"You know," he began. "I've realized I just can't live without you. I can't clean the doju, I can't cook, I can't take care of Eiji," he looked down at her, smile still haven't faded.  
"Besides, working with government employees sucks. I don't want to waste time facing them in lieu with the separation paper." (REASONS… . )  
NO MORE DIVORCE? She felt delighted with that thought.  
"And well, it's boring living on that dull house with me and Eiji alone. I sort of miss you."  
*wink*


End file.
